Violent Angel (LawLicht One-shot)
by ThatLazyBch
Summary: After Hyde receives a kick to the face, Licht wonders if he's gone too far this time. He shouldn't feel guilty; he was an angel after all. LawLicht fluff, I don't own Servamp.


_**I love Lawless/Hyde and Licht so much, they're so funny. Really hard to write though, I found it hard to keep Lawless in character... hope it worked well? We'll see.**_

 _ **Who can spot the Shakespeare quote in this?**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Servamp.**_

* * *

"Liiiiiiiiicht-tan, are you done yet?" The small hedgehog whined as he laid on top of the piano, waggling a tiny paw at his Eve.

Licht's eyebrow twitched slightly, "No, you rotten hedgehog. As an angel, my song will purify this Earth-"

"Yeah yeah, okay." Hyde yawned and rolled onto his back before turning to his human form, "I get that when you have performances but not at practice… If you're so good why bother practicing? Come oooooon, let's go do something."

"As if I'd wanna do anything with a demon!" Licht bit back, glaring, but never taking his hands from the piano keys, "If you're so bored go for a nap!"

Hyde pouted, "A nap? Boooooring!" He sat up, legs swinging off the side of the piano, "I'm not my Brother Sloth~! I don't take naps, no no no!" He waved a hand, "I'm too hyperactive!"

The pianist twitched and bit on his tongue. He'd aim a kick at him, but didn't want to risk ruining the piano, "Shut up, you shit rat…" He grumbled angrily, continuing to play the soft tune.

Hyde pouted, "Why do you call me shit rat, rotten hedgehog? I thought you like animals."

"I do, but you're a demon."

"My animal form is cute, though," He pouted, "Why don't you make fun of my human appearance? Or, am I too attractive for you to resist- WAH!" He yelped when Licht used his hand to lift himself enough to kick Hyde in the cheek.

"Keep dreaming, demon!" He snapped, blue eyes flashing. He glanced at his piano, relieved he avoided damaging it.

Hyde whined from his position on the ground, "Licht-taaaaan, how cruel! This poor, helpless hedgehog is wounded! _Wounded_ I say!" He whined dramatically, "I have received a hurt!"

Licht made a face, "I'll put you out of your misery then-" He blinked when Hyde turned into his hedgehog form and crawled towards to him. He felt odd; why did he feel guilty? It had to be because he was in animal form. "Quit the act, I know you're not hurt…" He twitched when he heard the small animal whimper, as if in pain, "You're a vampire, you can't…" He paused, something flashing in his mind.

 _His tag._

He remembered the panic he felt when Hyde's tag was cut. He didn't understand why, but he felt like he'd lost him that day for sure. Which, he shouldn't be too upset about. An angel like him shouldn't associate with a demon of all things. If that's the case, then why…

Licht picked Hyde up and glared at him for a moment. The hedgehog's small nose nuzzled his palm with a small squeak, to which the self-proclaimed angel couldn't help but smile at, "You rotten hedgehog…" He mumbled and placed him on the piano again, returning to his song.

For the remainder of the day, Hyde stayed silent and ended up taking a nap after all. He should have liked it but he found it more difficult to concentrate. His eyes drifted to the small hedgehog, scanning his small body to see if any injuries remained. He saw none, but then again, he could have hurt his bones or anything.

' _I shouldn't care,'_ Licht thought with a scowl, _'As an angel, it's my job to get rid of demons…'_ And yet, the guilt gripping his heart never left.

* * *

"Remember to get plenty of rest!" Kranz smiled at him as he entered his room, the hedgehog sitting atop his head.

"Of course, an angel needs it's rest to purify the earth…" Licht muttered, the enthusiasm gone from his voice.

He waited, for the smart comment or fanboyish reaction from the hedgehog; but nothing came, just the small whistle from his nose as he slept. He was getting concerned; _'Did I actually hurt him…?'_

Kranz said nothing at his odd behaviour and left him be. With a small sigh, Licht removed the hedgehog from his head and set him atop of his pillow, crouching in front of him, "Oi… rotten hedgehog…" The small animal twitched and peeked an eye open, "… Turn human…"

Hyde looked at him strangely before obeying. When he did, his space atop the pillow was much too small and he fell from the bed, landing atop of his 'angel', "Ow… Licht-tan, that was your fault…"

"My fault?! You could have been smarter about it!"

"You ordered me! It's my job as a Servamp to obey, right?! Don't blame me!"

"Stupid hedgehog…" He hissed and pushed him off. Without warning, he glared and reached out, causing the vampire to flinch, expecting a hit, but to his surprise, his face was held between his hands, "Let me see your cheek."

"E-Eh? Licht-tan, this… is awfully close… I know I'm beautiful but-"

"Shut up, rotten hedgehog," He growled out, brushing a thumb against the cheek he kicked, "Is it sore?"

"Sore? Well… A little bit it's not too bad." Hyde was beginning to get embarrassed, having Licht so close to his face.

The black-haired teen huffed slightly and moved back, "You're pathetic, stupid rat…"

Hyde pouted slightly, "You could have at least kissed my cheek, jeez."

"Like hell I'd do that!" He aimed another kick at him.

"Don't hit me!" He yelped and fell to the side, "Such a violent angel!"

Shaking his head, Licht turned away, towards the bathroom, "Don't disturb me, shit rat." He shut the door.

Pouting, Hyde sat on the bed and rubbed his cheek, his face warming at having him so close. With a small yawn, he laid down and curled up, his cheek red from the kick he received. He knew it would heal by morning, he was a vampire after all. Within moments, the Servamp of Greed was fast asleep.

When Licht returned from his shower, he paused upon seeing his annoying vampire asleep. With a quiet roll of his eyes, he walked past him until he noticed the red mark on his cheek. Again, that stab of guilt hit him, though he knew he'd do it again. He couldn't help it, as an angel he had to punish demons. Still, the guilt remained. With a quiet sigh, he paused to check if Hyde was actually asleep, and sighed again when that was confirmed. His blue eyes glanced around, as if checking if anyone was around, before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the Servamp's cheek. "Stupid rat… you got your kiss." He grumbled quietly.

Licht finally got into his bed and laid down, embarrassed by what he'd just done. Ah well, if anything came of it, he'd just kick the damn demon again…

* * *

"Hey, Licht-tan~."

"What, you stupid hedgehog…?"

"Did you kiss me in my sleep?"

"You must have been dreaming, you demon, why would I do that?!"

"Wah! Don't hit meeeeeeee! Licht-taaan!"


End file.
